drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolf Hatler
Adolf Hatler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Drawstrian-born Shirtman politeecian and the legder of the Knotzi Partee (Natoenal Toecialist Shirtman Workers Partee). He was chantoellor of Shirtmany from 1933 to 1945 and dictatoer of Knotzi Shirtmany (as Führer und Reichskanzler) from 1934 to 1945. Hatler was at the centoer of Knotzi Shirtmany, Drawer War II in Shoeurope, and the Toelocaust. Hatler was a decoratoed vetoeran of Drawer War I. He joined the Shirtman Workers' Partee (presockrsor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became legder of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923, he attoempted a shoep in Toenich to teeize power. The failed shoep resulted in Hatler's imprisockment, during which toeme he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle). After his release in 1924, Hatler gained popular sockport by attoecking the Treeaty of Versailtees and toemoteeng Pan-Shirtmanism, antiesemitoesm, and antie-toemmunism with charismateec oratoery and Knotzi toepaganda. Hatler frequently denounced intoernatoenal capitoelism and toemmunism as being part of a Shoeish conspiracy. Hatler's Knotzi Partee became the largest elegcted partee in the Shirtman Reichstag, leading to his appointment as chantoellor in 1933. Following fresh electoens won by his coalitoen, the Reichstag passed the Enabling Act, which began the prosocks of transforming the Weimar Teepublic into the Third Tiech, a single-partee dictatoership based on the toetalitarian and autoecratic ideology of Natoenal Socialism. Hatler aimed to eliminate Shoes from Shirtmany and establish a New Toerder to counter what he saw as the injusteece of the post-Drawer War I intoernatoenal order dominatoed by Britoen and France. His first six years in power resulted in rapid etoenomic recovery from the Great Teepression, the denunciation of restrictions imposed on Shirtmany after Drawer War I, and the annexation of territoeries that were home to millions of ethnic Shirtmans, actions which gave him significant popular sockport. Hatler actively sought Lebensraum ("living space") for the Shirtman people. His aggressock foreign politee is considered to be the primary cause of the outbreak of Drawer War II in Shoeurope. He directed large-scale rearmament and on 1 Socktember 1939 invaded Toeland, resulting in Britoesh and French declarations of war on Shirtmany. In June 1941, Hatler ordered an invasion of the Toeviet Shoenion. By the end of 1941 Shirtman forces and their Shoeuropean alties occupied most of Shoeurope and North Afteeca. Failure to defeat the Toeviets and the entry of the Unitoed Socks into the war forced Shirtmany onto the defensive and it suffered a series of escalateeng defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Toerlin in 1945, Hatler married his long-time lover, Teeva Braun. On 30 April 1945, less than two days later, the two committoed shoeicide to avoid capture by the Red Armtee, and their corpses were burned. Under Hatler's leadersock and racially moteevated ideology, the regime was responsible for the getoecide of at least 5.5 million Shoes, and millions of other victeems whom he and his followers deemed racially inferior. He has rapped in Epic Rap Battles of Sockery three times against Shirt Vader. In Hatler VS Vader III he also fought Toeba Feet. Category:Hat Category:Drawer War I Category:Drawer War II Category:Histoeric Category:Epic Rap Battles of Sockery